The present disclosure relates generally to an illuminated liquid vessel, and more particularly, illuminating a liquid filled vessel, such as a water bottle, through the use of sturdy, compact, and customized snap-in and pressure fit lighting features.
Illuminated containers are often used as a novelty item for various entertainment purposes, such as concerts, parties, sporting events, and other social or themed events. However, the durability, versatility, and longevity of the illuminated containers are often diminished by sub-par lighting and bottle components as well as ineffective methods of manufacture and connectivity of said lighting and bottle components. An apparatus is needed to improve the durability, longevity and effectiveness of illuminating liquids within various drinking vessels and other containers for liquids.